


Una visita inesperada

by Patty_chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_chan/pseuds/Patty_chan
Summary: Yami fue el nombre que le puso Yugi cuando pudieron hablar y conocerse mejor, pero nunca imaginó hasta qué punto haría honor a su nuevo nombre. ¿Qué sucede cuando traicionas todo aquello en lo que crees? Dudando por completo de sí mismo, recibe una visita de alguien completamente inesperado. Loyaltyshipping (Mago Oscuro x Yami Yugi)Personajes de Kazuki Takahashi





	Una visita inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí os traigo otra historia, en esta ocasión después del duelo con Rafael.
> 
> Disfrutad ;)
> 
> Pensamientos en cursiva.

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

 

No lo soportaba. El vacío que sentía le impedía soportar la compañía de los demás, aunque fueran sus amigos. ¿Cómo podían seguir siendo amigos después de lo que había hecho? Por su culpa Yugi estaba atrapado, merecía su odio no su comprensión. Sin poder aguantar más se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del vagón, ahora cerrada por seguridad.

Volvió a recordar cómo había sacrificado a sus cartas favoritas sin pestañear, persiguiendo una victoria rápida. Todavía tenía clavada en su mente la mirada que le dirigieron, sobre todo la del Mago Oscuro. Por alguna razón ésa era la que más le dolía. Un dolor comparable al momento en el que Yugi le empujó, librándole de su merecido castigo.

Golpeó la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo del vagón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. A los pocos segundos la puerta que comunicaba con el vagón de al lado se abrió y se cerró. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el tricolor sintió que el desconocido le observaba y suplicó en silencio que pasara de largo. No quería hablar con nadie.

Su silenciosa súplica no fue escuchada, los dioses debían de estar de vacaciones.

—Muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo una voz conocida.

 _¿Conocida?_ Pensó. _Imposible_. No conocía a nadie con esa voz. Rebuscó en la memoria de Yugi sin éxito.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —preguntó.

Otra vez la sensación de haber escuchado antes esa voz. No, no se trataba de una simple sensación. Era más que eso, él conocía esa voz. Sabía perfectamente de quién era, pero por mucho que buscaba su nombre no lo encontraba. Era como golpearse la cabeza con un muro. Literalmente, pues cada vez que estaba a punto de recuperar sus recuerdos asociados a aquella voz le dolía la cabeza. Fuera quien fuera, sus recuerdos sobre él estaban completamente bloqueados.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Esta vez la voz estaba más cerca. Se había agachado al ver el gesto del tricolor, que seguía sin mirarle. Un leve aroma a lavanda impregnó sus pulmones.

—Un poco, se me pasará en seguida. —respondió por fin masajeándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados. _En cuanto deje de intentar recordarte_ , pensó resignado.

—Me llamo Mahado. —se presentó sentándose en frente de él con las piernas flexionadas. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Yami —respondió.

—Extraño nombre.

—En realidad se trata de un apodo más que de un nombre. —reveló mientras observaba al extraño.

Se trataba de un joven de piel morena, alto y fuerte, con el pelo por los hombros y ojos oscuros, casi negros. De inmediato sacó su baraja y detuvo su mirada en el Mago Oscuro, cuyo rostro era casi idéntico al del joven que tenía delante.

—¿Eres duelista?

_Como si no lo supieras._

—Lo era hasta ayer. —respondió sin levantar la vista.

—¿Ya no lo eres?

—Ya no puedo serlo después de lo que hice. —susurró.

—¿Tan grave es?

Yami guardó su baraja y suspiró.

—Traicioné a mi baraja. Utilicé a mis monstruos como si no valieran nada, los sacrifiqué uno tras otro buscando la victoria fácil y rápida sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. He perdido su confianza y su respeto, un duelista no hace eso. Como ves he hecho honor a mi nombre.

—No es tu nombre, es tu apodo. —recordó Mahado. —Estoy seguro de que has tenido muchos duelos con esa baraja. ¿Siempre has tratado así a tus cartas?

—No, ésta es la primera vez.

—Siempre las has tratado con respeto y lo saben. Confía en tus cartas y verás como no te fallan.

—¿Significa eso que el Mago Oscuro y su aprendiz me han perdonado? —preguntó con la voz rota y la mirada en el suelo.

—¿Qué sabes del Mago Oscuro?

—Lo suficiente para saber que no te mereces lo que te he hecho. —respondió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. —No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Veo que sabes quién soy pero no sabes qué vínculo nos une.

—¿Vínculo?

Mahado se situó al lado del tricolor y le abrazó, provocándole una agradable sensación.

—Lo entenderás cuando recuperes la memoria, Hikari.

—¿Hikari? —preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Ése es el apodo perfecto para ti. Eres la luz que mantiene la oscuridad en su sitio. —respondió Mahado acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

—Perdonarte y seguir adelante. No me gusta verte así.

—Lo intentaré. —prometió el tricolor más tranquilo.

Los brazos que le envolvían le producían una cálida y familiar sensación, como si regresara a su hogar después de un largo viaje. Pudo sentir que el corazón de Mahado latía al mismo tiempo que el suyo y lo comprendió. Su mente vagó por todos los recuerdos que tenía del Mago Oscuro y su corazón se aceleró al confirmar que su intuición era correcta.

—Entonces ¿seguirás a mi lado? —preguntó por fin mirándole.

—Siempre, Hikari. Jamás me alejaré de ti. —prometió el oji-café.

Mahado repartió besos por el rostro del tricolor secando sus lágrimas. Cuando secó una lágrima que había llegado hasta la comisura de sus labios el tricolor se vio inundado por una serie de recuerdos en los que ambos se besaban. Se separó lo suficiente para mirar detenidamente al oji-café.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada que deba preocuparte. —respondió con una sonrisa.

Ante el desconcierto de Mahado, Yami unió sus labios en un cálido beso.

—Acabo de recordar cuál es nuestro vínculo. —susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca. —Me lo ha dicho el corazón a pesar del bloqueo que me impide recordarte. Debe de ser duro para ti permanecer a mi lado sin que yo recuerde nuestro pasado juntos.

—A veces, pero entonces sucede algo que me recuerda que sigue ahí mi Hikari, la persona con el corazón más generoso que jamás he conocido. —respondió escondiendo la cara en el cuello del tricolor.

—Y tú tienes el corazón más leal, eso está tan claro como tu amor por mí. Podría quedarme así para siempre.

—Yo también, pero no debemos. Tú tienes que rescatar a Yugi y detener a Dartz, yo debo volver a ser el Mago Oscuro. Se me acaba el tiempo.

—¿No puedes estar un rato más? —pidió Yami haciendo un puchero.

Mahado sonrió.

—No puedo, estoy gastando mucha energía y muy pronto vas a necesitar al Mago Oscuro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿No lo has notado? A pesar de lo lleno que va el tren, nadie ha pasado por aquí en este rato.

Yami miró ambas puertas cerradas y se levantó. Mahado le imitó.

—Tienes razón, es extraño. Hay demasiada calma.

—Nos vemos pronto, Hikari.

—Cuídate, Mahado.

El oji-café desapareció mientras Yami abría la puerta del compartimento. El vagón antes lleno estaba completamente vacío.

**Author's Note:**

> Yami=oscuridad  
> Hikari=luz
> 
> Tengo una duda y quiero saber vuestra opinión.  
> Estoy preparando un largo fanfic Loyalty para publicar después de Navidades y me gustaría saber qué día de la semana os viene mejor para subir los capítulos.
> 
> Nos vemos ;)


End file.
